


Teoría aprendida

by Luandachan



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beach Sex, Credence Barebone Heals, Established Relationship, Frottage, Happy Credence Barebone, Happy Percival Graves, Idiots in Love, M/M, Percival Graves Heals, niffler is a cat
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan/pseuds/Luandachan
Summary: Nunca ha sentido lo que siente ahora mismo. Esa ligereza, esa paz que lo envuelve todo. Mira la superficie del agua brillar como diamantes, las olas mecerse con la parsimonia hipnótica del mar y dentro de él sólo hay tranquilidad.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [La teoría del conocimiento](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238877) by [Superunicornio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superunicornio/pseuds/Superunicornio). 



Credence sale de la casa por la puerta trasera sin pensar en colocarse unos zapatos antes de dejar la madera atrás.

Medio dormido, con una taza de café bien caliente en una mano, y restregándose los ojos con la otra, camina una centena de metros hasta pararse en la arena blanca de la orilla.

 

El sol hace poco que ha salido, la arena está fría y se amolda a sus curvas cuando se sienta en el suelo y da un sorbo de su café. Entierra y desentierra los dedos de los pies con distracción, viendo como la arenilla se desliza con pereza por su piel. Suspira hondo, hasta llenar sus pulmones, el aire salado le llena desde dentro y hace que se lama los labios. El cielo está azul sin ninguna nube, las gaviotas graznan mientras planean sobre la orilla y Credence tiene que sonreír.

 

Nunca ha sentido lo que siente ahora mismo. Esa ligereza, esa paz que lo envuelve todo. Mira la superficie del agua brillar como diamantes, las olas mecerse con la parsimonia hipnótica del mar y dentro de él sólo hay tranquilidad.

Levanta el rostro y lo gira hacia el sol, bebiendo de sus rayos durante unos minutos, hasta que siente algo peludo rozarle el brazo y tiene que mirar lo que es. Niffler se estira y bosteza como si fuese una pantera. Una pantera con sobrepeso, pero pantera al fin y al cabo.

\- Ey, amiguito. - le acaricia la cabeza con dos dedos, da un sorbo de café enterrando la mano en el pelaje brillante del gato hasta que éste maúlla, da una vuelta alrededor del chico, y se gira para volver a la casa. O posiblemente ir a robarle algo brillante a los vecinos.

 

Aunque los vecinos no están demasiado cerca, pero Percival y Credence saben que la pareja de ancianos muchas veces alimenta a Niffler y le dan chucherías, porque no hay otra explicación de que el bicho no pierda peso. A Credence le gusta vivir ahí, en su pequeña casa, con la playa en la parte de atrás, y los árboles en la parte delantera. Es tranquilo porque al estar alejada del pueblo no va nadie, ni en verano ni en invierno. Es como su rincón privado, su playa personal.

 

Escucha la respiración hueca de Percival y se gira hacia la derecha, por donde el hombre viene corriendo. Su camisa de tirantes mal cortada está empapada en sudor, su cabello despeinado está húmedo, y corre descalzo por la arena endurecida de la orilla. Las olas le lamen los pies y las gotas de agua salpican sus pantorrillas y sus pantalones cortos.

El joven le recibe con una sonrisa amplia que es respondida con otra igual de deslumbrante. Prácticamente se deja caer al lado del chico con un suspiro, un golpe amortiguado y un gemido cansado. Espera un par de minutos a recuperar el aire antes de volver a mirar al chico y acercarse para rozarle la mejilla con la nariz.

 

\- Ey, mi pequeño, ¿qué haces despierto? - Percival le roba la taza en un descuido pero pone una mueca cuando bebe porque está demasiado dulce para su gusto, haciendo reír al más joven.

\- Me he despertado porque tú no estabas en nuestra cama. - han pasado dos años y aun siente esas mariposas cuando se refiere a la vida que tienen en común.

\- ¿Oh? ¿Así que la culpa es mía? - Percival sonríe y parece que el sol sea un poco más brillante, que el cielo sea un poco más azul, que la arena caliente un poco más sus pies y que su estomago burbujee de forma placentera.

\- Sí. Al irte te has llevado todo el calor. - el chico se muerde el labio inferior, le mira desde debajo de sus pestañas y añade; - Me he despertado por culpa del frío.

\- No puedo permitir que tengas frío, ¿a que no, cariño? - murmura acercándose a su rostro. Le sujeta la barbilla con dos dedos y le repasa los labios con la lengua, haciendo que Credence se estremezca y cierre los ojos entre temblores y respiraciones entrecortadas. La otra mano del mayor acaba en su cadera, empujándolo con su cuerpo, haciendo que la taza se derrame en la arena y que el chico se recueste, con el hombre presionándolo con su cuerpo.

Le muerde los labios, se los separa con la lengua, lo saborea de dentro a fuera mientras sus dedos no dejan de dibujar formas en la piel suave de su cuerpo. Credence ha enterrado las manos en el cabello sudado de Percival y corresponde sus besos con entusiasmo, dando leves embestidas contra la pierna del hombre, cosa que hace que gruña desde la garganta, bajo y peligroso.

\- Estas temblando, mi amor. - susurra contra su oído, haciéndole temblar más. Credence lanza un lloriqueo y se muerde una súplica. - ¿Sigues con frío?

\- No...

\- ¿Cómo es eso, cariño?

\- Es... es tu culpa. - coge aire con fuerza al sentir los dientes del hombre hundirse en la carne tierna de su cuello, su lengua caliente y otro mordisco, más fuerte esta vez. Dientes que raspan. Las manos que dibujaban en su piel ahora se han colado debajo de los pantalones y le agarran el trasero con fuerza, atrayendolo hacia el cuerpo duro del más mayor. Le murmura contra la piel húmeda de la tráquea que _'¿como que mi culpa?'_. - Porque tú me... tú haces que esté caliente, Señor Graves. - otro trago de aire y ahora la lengua que le lamía la juntura del cuello y el hombro vuelve a estar en su boca. - Tú me pones caliente.

\- Maldita sea, Credence. - murmura el hombre separándose, apoyando su frente en la del chico y maniobrando con brusquedad para bajarle los pantalones con una sola mano mientras que sujeta su propio peso con el antebrazo de la otra. - Vas a matarme. - le baja la ropa lo justo para liberar su polla de los confines de la tela. Sigue murmurándole contra los labios mientras hace los mismo con sus pantalones de deporte, suspirando cuando se siente libre. - Me vas a matar con esa boca. - ambos jadean cuando sus miembros se rozan por primera vez, la piel sudada del más mayor haciendo que la fricción sea más fácil. - Con esos labios que tienes. - se los muerde y el muchacho se arquea imposiblemente, abriendo más las piernas para tener más sitio para maniobrar, ambas manos en el trasero de Percival, clavándole las uñas porque no puede hacer otra cosa. Gime y se ahoga con el aire que le falta y todo el cuerpo que lo envuelve es tan caliente que va a hacer que acabe en llamas. - Esa lengua. - y el chico se acaricia los dientes con dicha lengua, viendo como los ojos, ya de por sí oscuros de Graves, se oscurecen aún más. Suelta una maldición, ' _esa puta lengua, nene_ ' y el chico levanta las caderas, persiguiendo la fricción. Saborea la sal del sudor en los hombros y mordisquea los tendones del cuello del hombre, que vuelve a gruñir enterrando sus dedos con fuerza en la carne tierna de los muslos del chico.

Credence jadea, suplica y se atraganta con sus propias palabras mientras sus movimientos se vuelven erráticos y ' _¿te vas a correr, cariño?_ '. Gime y resopla, retorciéndose bajo el cuerpo de Percival, que también está a punto de correrse. Sólo necesita sentir las ráfagas calientes de Credence contra su estómago, y sus uñas arañándole la baja espalda, para dejarse ir, deshaciéndose entre estremecimientos contra su chico.

 

Ambos se ríen apenas sin aire al ver el desastre entre sus cuerpos. Se están quedando pegados mientras se besan con pereza y sin prisa, pero no les importa.

\- ¿Quieres darte un baño? - le pregunta en un murmullo sin abrir los ojos.

\- ¿Ahora? - el chico parpadea, mirando el mar. - El agua debe estar congelada, Percival.

\- Sí, pero... - Graves clava sus ojos en él, levanta una ceja. - Pensaba que te había dejado claro que puedo calentarte cuando tengas frío.

Credence tiene que soltar una carcajada, dándole un golpecito con el dorso de la mano mientras niega con la cabeza y le mira de forma cariñosa.

 

Siente esa paz serena, esa calma que jamás a sentido. El calor de la mirada del otro hombre cada vez que se posa sobre él, el cosquilleo mágico en el estómago cuando están juntos.

Credence vuelve a respirar hondo, disfrutando del olor a mar, a sudor y a ellos. Sonríe cerrando los ojos, acariciando con la nariz el pelo, aún húmedo, del otro.

 

Sí, Credence es realmente feliz por primera vez en su vida.

 


End file.
